Red String
by Valentine Amazi
Summary: Midnight falls again, and from the balcony of marble I find myself once more staring at that long forbidden world. Denizens of the Moon and denizens of the Stars are never to mix...And as such yet they have not. I intend to change that. Perhaps, in the end, I was always destined to break the rules. To follow my yearning heart and find my way to her burning heart.
1. One

Summoned upon by the High Court, ruled by Queen Serenity, there gathered four guardians from the inner holds of the solar system.

 _Mercury_ , logical and calm. Senshi of wisdom, bearing from the land known for it's technological advancement. Short blue hair cupping her cheekbones, her aqua-coloured eyes wander warily over their company; hands fiddling beneath the warm white coat.

 _Venus_ , flirtatious and eye-catching, stands by the reflective pools to admire her golden hair and swaying gown; hues of yellow and gold and auburn. Bearing from the planet of beauty and love, she reflects those sentiments with azure eyes alone, though they currently focus solely on her rippling reflection.

 _Mars_ , arms firmly crosses over a blouse of burgundy silk and amaranthine hair curling around hips clad in leather pants; two careful braids falling from the right side of her scalp. Hailing from the planet of passion and war; yet despite exuding a sense of violent skill her heart seems to lack compassion or love.

 _Jupiter_ , rooted by the window and sweeping jade eyes across the palace gardens, seemingly at rest for once. With the window ajar the forest green fabric bunched around her waist flows in waves along her legs; dancing to the gentle winds. Bearing from the planet of storms she presents a profound love for gentle nature, yet those eyes hint at a much stronger nature residing within her.

Finally, nearing an hour after they were escorted into the sparsely furnished room, footsteps echoe closer in the previously silent hallway. Each woman releases their own private sigh of relief, practically drooling over any way to free themselves from boredom's clutches. The guards who had escorted them into the room now open the doors with the utmost care, revealing Mother and Daughter; the mysterious rulers of the system during this peaceful time, the Silver Millenium.

"Guardians of the inner planets, heirs to your thrones and warriors by training; Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter. I welcome you to my humble palace."

As though rehearsed, the four bow their heads and lift their skirts in curtesy - bar Mars, who bends at the waist and fists a hand over her heart.

"All rise. I would like you to meet my daughter; the cause of your summons."

Princess Serenity emerges from behind her Mother, a rather shy seeming girl.

Curtsying, her blonde tresses pool on the floor before she straightens herself once more, and clasps her slender hands against the gold detail of her pure gown.

"Let's all get along, so we can work together!"

For a brief moment Mars' brow furrows, daring to meet her eyes where the others actively avoided.

"Princess, to my knowledge our duty here will be to care for and guard you. Teamwork amongst us is a must in order to protect you, yes...But you seem to speak in a way which implies that you will have a hand?"

Face suddenly alight at the eye contact, the Princess instantly breaks her shy exterior and nods fervently.

"Yes! Whilst you are all assigned to guarding me each shall also teach me. Venus will educate me on dancing, manners, fashion and other necessary things for a Lady; Mercury will assist me in my studies, allowing me to become and educated leader in politics and technology; Jupiter will help me to build a fair yet firm attitude and will educate me on the various life forms on the many worlds, and the conditions of those worlds; Mars...you will train me. For every Moon Princess must understand and control the power bestowed upon them by the Moon's silver light."

And that was the introduction, no time wasted in giving the women their schedules for the following few days and in escorting them to their individual and personal rooms. Each door was simple, white - only distinguishable by their symbols in each planet's distinct stone; Emerald for Mercury; Diamond for Venus; Red Coral for Mars; Yellow Sapphire for Jupiter.

 _Mercury's_ room was rather academic, and contained a surplus of books and various pieces of technology.

 _Venus's_ room was plush, featuring a plethora of comfortable seating options and two walk-in closets lined with various shelves and mirrors.

 _Mars_ enjoyed protection, taken into account when installing the many weapon racks and their weapons - though it had discomforted the overseeing nobles.

 _Jupiter's_ living quarter was rich in plantlife taken from her personal gardens within her ow palace's grounds.

Though spacious all four rooms only occupied a single hallway, two either side, and at the end of it sat the Princess' quarter; a white door marked by a golden crescent moon embellished with white pearls.

All slept, save for the Princess, who's absence from the Palace went once again unnoticed. Well, so she figured.


	2. Two

Weary from her lack of rest the Princess stumbled through the doors into the dining hall. Rubbing her right eye carefully the petite figure slumped into her chair wearily.

"Princess, you were absent from your room between the hours of 12am and 3am."

Mercury raised her head from where it had previously been buried in her itinerary. Jupiter, Goddess of Protection, nodded beside her and swallowed her mouthful of sweetbread.

"I noticed your window was ajar on my patrol route and we monitored it all night."

Sudden silence fell across the table of five women; awaiting some sort of feasible excuse. Minutes felt like hours as the silence stretched onwards, unbroken and unwavering.

Luna flung open the door, cheeks flushed red and fabric swinging around her bare feet. The sudden motion and clatter caused all to turn their heads to the Princess' personal advisor.

"The envoy has arrived, from Kinmoku! The Princess bears gifts, and brings only three guardians. Please hurry to the throne room!"

Skirts clutched high around her thighs the Princess raced for the throne room. Alone. Having had to return to her quarters in order to retrieve her crown. The likelihood of her arriving at the throne room before their company was slim - though still possible.

Bursting through the heavy door she releases the fabric bunched up in her hands, but it's too late.

Just as she reaches the steps the palace doors open slowly, receiving the small envoy into the Silver Palace. Gathering herself, Serenity turned to the approaching trio and their following princess. As they stop before the steps, she looks down upon them and bows her head in gentle curtesy.

"Envoy of the planet Kinmoku, Guardians of Kinmoku and Princess Kakyuu. On the behalf of our humble Silver Millenium I welcome you graciously to our fair land."

Rising from her place Queen Serenity stands beside her daughter with a careful smile. Nodding to the Princess she signalled a pair of Guards to receive the offered gifts and carry the chests away to their treasury.

"But you have travelled far. My daughter and her guardians would be more than honoured to escort you to your quarters."

As if on queue, Mars and Venus move to accompany the silver-haired guardian, the woman almost oozing arrogance and charm. Mercury and Jupiter escorted out the other guardian, with an intelligent face and focused eyes.

"Princess Kakyuu, you and I have much to discuss. Please follow me. My daughter will tour the palace with the Head of your Warriors."

The two, speaking in hushed tones, leave the room without another word to their accompanying party.

Between the two left the silence stretched on. As soon as Serenity was sure that her Mother was gone she presently slumped to the floor and removed her crown in order to readjust her surely odd buns.

"Ah...Princess?"

Raising her head the blonde returned the heavy, pearl-studded crown to her head and rose.

"My apologies. I ran, and my hair most likely - well. Nevermind."

"Of course, Princess. My title is Sailor Stat Fighter, Head of the Guard."

"Sailor Star Fightet, Head of the Guard...what a mouthful! Call me Serenity, informally Usa."

Turning to lead her out from the throne room the Princess looked back, tilting her head and winking childishly.

"You coming, Star Fighter?"


	3. Three

Already exhausted touring the warrior through the endless palace halls the blonde sighed gently, turning to face the raven-haired woman.

"So. Star Fighter...You, uh.." She seemed to trip over her words as soon as their eyes met "You have an informal name?"

Smiling, having finally relaxed into her charming self, the Senshi shook her head. Stepping ahead of the smaller woman she bent at the waist, cupping her with something of a mischevious glint in her eyes.

"Why don't you give me an informal name, Princess?"

For reasons she couldn't understand, Serenity's cheeks flushed pink, heating the cool hands upon them.

"Um...How - How about Seiya. Is that okay?"

Retreating from the Princess' personal space 'Seiya' mulled over the name, finally inclining her head in agreement.

"Seiya..." She uttered the name, becoming accustomed to how it rolled off of her tongue "It's a most agreeable name. I'll accept it."

Taking up the pale hand gripping white silk the guardian used it to indicate at the green expanse lay before them past the open window.

"I would like to your the gardens next."

Serenity nodded meekly, gripping the calloused hand firmly and leading her on.

Though neither had noticed the day pass by, the Sun cast a warm glow across the fountain; concealed within a maze of writhing greenery. Serenity turned to the woman following her, grasping her hand former and dragging her around the bend.

"See? We made it, Seiya. Just in time for dawn, too."

The dark-haired woman, having found herself to be enamoured with the Moon Princess hours prior, slipped an arm around the blonde's petite waist; drawing her in closer.

Surprised by the action, the Royal resisted only momentarily before turning her flushed face into the woman's chest boldly.

"Seiya...You can't do that," her heart fluttered, and Seiya swore she could almost _hear_ the poor girls heartbeat "Not that I don't want to!"

Chuckling, Seiya tilted the woman's fave upwards and watched her startled blue eyes for a while; willing her to be calm.

As if by miracle, it seemed to work and the figure cautiously hugging her relaxed her grip and simply tilted her head; closing her eyes in acceptance.

Minutes seemed hours before the two finally disentangled their arms from one another, yet it still wasn't long enough for either of them.

Serenity sighed, tilting her head upwards and towards the woman; though after only a few seconds of not getting what she wanted the Princess slipped her fingers into the raven hair at the base of her partner's smooth neck. Finally taking the hint, Seiya slid both arms around the blonde again and dipped her head; feeling their lips collide.

"Princess," pausing to mumble the word, she broke their kiss and watched her blue eyes flutter open again "We really can't."

"Shut up, Seiya. Just...Just kiss me." clouded blue eyes met concerned ones, watching through a haze of golden light as they closed again and the warrior dipped to meet her lady's lips again.

"Queen Serenity...You really are incorrigible. I should have known they would spark so well."

The silver-haired woman, smiling into her rose tea, rose from her seat and carefully set the fragile cup down.

Meeting the warm eyes of her friend she inclined her head knowingly, a glint in her eyes.

"Usa is...A romantic. She loves to be charmed, but also to be met on every level of possibility. This is...A match made to be, Princess." she placed a hand on the slender shoulder of her current admirer "Hold more faith in me, Kakyuu."


End file.
